Cinderella
by TrustingEvangeline
Summary: My version of the classic story of Cinderella
1. Chapter 1

Crash!

"Oops." my voice rang out loud and clear in the silence. The giggling and chatter of the party had stopped. The door swung open and in she stepped. I looked up with burning red

cheeks. She was the only thing alive I was scared of. I could deal with snakes, the dark, piercings. I was pretty sure if I ever saw a horror movie it wouldn't cause a dent on my outer wall. But her? I gulped and stood up dusting off my dress with my hands. This couldn't be good.

"How could you let the platter of cakes drop?" she shrieked grabbing my shaggy brown hair. I always knew my father had married her because of her looks. She had long blonde hair and big brown eyes. She had a body sculpted to every man's desire, and when she wasn't around me she was fake and sweet. "You know today is a special day for my daughters!" she cried. I yanked my head away.

"You may not like it, but I'm your daughter too!" I spat. I may be scared of her, but it didn't stop my big mouth from running. I hadn't ever learned to control it, nor did I care to. It was the only thing that kept me sane. She stared me dead in the eye.

"I may be married to your father, but you have no drop of my blood. You are no daughter of mine." she gripped me by my elbow and yanked me out of the kitchen.

She pulled me along trying to humiliate me in front of everyone, but I could care less. I never cared about what people thought of me. Everybody turns on you eventually, even your own father. He falls in love and becomes oblivious to everything around him.

She pushed me through a door then slammed it behind me. I pressed my ear to the door and listened to her say the maid had dropped the cakes and was to be fired soon. The people murmured in agreement and she said she would fix one right up. I gritted my teeth and took a step onto the stairs.

"I'm no maid or servant," I spat, but I knew it was true. My step-mother had hated me the first day she lay eyes on me. She put me to work caring for their every needs since she declared I had no purpose. To her I was ugly, untalented, and klutzy. And no matter how strong I was inside, there was nothing I could do about it. For if I was too rebellious, I was sure she would sneak into my room one day and kill me.

I counted the last step in my head and ran my hands over the door and felt for the knob. When my hands touched its cold surface, I yanked the door open and closed it behind me. The dim lights of the candles swayed and my bed lay in the corner.

My shoes echoed against the hard wooden floors, and I sat down in my sewing chair and stared out the window. I had clothes to fix, but at the moment I didn't care. I looked longingly at the palace.

I heard a chirp next me and saw a red robin.

"Hello," I murmured stroking the feathers on her head. I took out a few seeds from my pocket and laid them on the sill and watched her peck at it. I turned my attention back to the palace.

"It must be amazing to live there," I sighed out loud. I learned that the animals were the only ones that had taken a liking to me, so I ended up talking to them. They were the only ones that listened. "I'm sure being a maid or servant there isn't half as bad as being one here." I turned my chair to see the little kitten crawl out from beneath my bed. She looked up at me with big blue eyes and meowed. The bird flew into the air and she jumped up on my lap and purred. I smiled.

"If I lived in the palace, I'd be able to give you better food." I pulled a few pieces of meat from my pocket and the kitten chewed on it hungrily. I picked her up and set her on the bed and I curled up and tried to get comfortable.

"But that's never going to happen," I said pulling the covers up to my chin. "So there's no reason to wonder what it would be like. I'm stuck here, whether I like it or not."


	2. Chapter 2

"There's no reason for me to get married now father." I said. I put my eye to the telescope and examined the sky's vastness. "You're doing a great job taking care of this Kingdom; you don't want to ruin a good thing." I turned my head around and saw my father sitting sadly on his bed twisting his hands.

"The doctor says he doesn't know how much longer I'm going to live for," he said. "I want to leave knowing my son has a good wife and hopefully see my grand children." I shook my head.

"You're in brilliant health father," I said sitting in a chair across from him. "You're going to be alive for a long time." he shook his head.

"This a rare sickness son. Please, do this for me." he looked up at me with sad eyes. I sighed.

"Fine," I said. "But I can't assure you I'm going to like any of them. Especially since they will be thrown at me." My father shook his head.

"You will have plenty of time to find one you like, I'm sure of it. Every maiden in the kingdom will be attending." I sighed.

"Fine," I said. "But I'm not going to like this."

I delivered my step-mother's breakfast with a sad look on my face. I knew she was always happy when I looked upset and it would make her think I had learned a lesson from the previous night. I placed the plate and tea cup on her bedside table.

"Don't try to make me feel sorry for you," she snapped but I saw a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry step-mother." I said. "Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"The floors need to be scrubbed… and the windows."

"Yes step-mother." I said and exited the room with a smirk on my face. Sometimes a little groveling didn't hurt.

I walked into Drizella's room and saw a giant lump on her bed.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully with a smile on my face. She poked her ugly head out from beneath the covers.

"Wipe that stupid little smile off your face," she grumbled.

"You know, I wish my mother was still around," I said placing her plate on the bedside table. "She would have fixed those ugly teeth of yours for free." She let out a cry and jolted up in bed. She had crooked yellow teeth and a hooked nose that stood out.

She had tangled thin hair and the orangey skin of a spray tan bottle.

"Take my clothes, now!" she snapped.

"If you think I'm cleaning them your sadly mistaken," I spat turning to leave. A plate whizzed by my head and broke against the wall.

"Better luck next time." I said and closed the door behind me.

My step-sisters may be the daughters of my step-mother, but they don't scare me. My step-mother says she never punishes anyone by the words of others because she doesn't have any proof. But when I refuse to do the chores my step-sisters give me, my step-mother just assigns them to me instead with extra pointless chores. But it still feels good to tell my step-sisters off.

I walked into Anastasia's room and found her sound asleep. I placed her plate on the table then grabbed her hand and placed it in her drink. Then, I raced out of the room so she wouldn't know it was me. I cackled as soon as I closed the door behind me, but the scene in front of me chased it away. Drizella's dog was shaking mud all over the floors and fresh paw prints were printed upon the freshly washed floors. He saw me and raced to me, tail wagging and tongue out. I smiled and scratched him on the head.

"Looks like I've got a busy day ahead of me," I murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked out the window and watched the carriages disappear from sight. I was secretly eager about finding her. I knew the girls would act fake and sweet around me, but I would hire a few of the servants to dress like normal citizens and see how they acted when they weren't around me. I put my back to the window and looked around my room. My bed was coated in a golden lace, the walls painted a dark blue. There were a few pictures of my mother who had passed away a few years ago. She had dark curly hair and a sweet smile on her face. She had hazel eyes and an oval face. I ran my hand through my own dark hair and checked my reflection in the mirror. I had my father's blue eyes and tanned skin. I wish I had looked more like my mother though. I sighed and laid down on my bed and looked up at my ceiling painted as the night sky. What was I going to do with neither of my parents alive?

I closed my eyes.

"No," I said out loud. My voice calmed myself down. "Your father is going to live for a very long time. The doctor doesn't know what he's talking about; he doesn't know your father like you do." I opened my eyes and rang the bell for my servant.

"Yes, your majesty?" she said poking her head through the door. I sat up in bed.

"I have a ball to attend to in a few days," I said. "I need the finest suit tailored for the occasion." she nodded her head.

"As you wish, your majesty."

I scrubbed on the floors listening in on Drizella's music lesson. Her voice was loud and out of tune; she sounded like a cat who's paw had been stepped on. I hummed to the song and dipped the sponge back in the bucket. When my mother was alive, she had always told me I had a beautiful voice for singing. I never believed her, but I knew I was good compared to Drizella. Anastasia's flute tweeted uneasily and sharply through the house. I chuckled to myself as I saw the birds flee from the windows.

There was a soft knock on the door and I rose to answer it. Waiting outside was a golden carriage led by four majestic dark horses. They snorted impatiently and the carriage driver tried to calm them down. He was dressed expensively in a high collared white shirt with lace running through it. He had shined shoes and a bald head that sparked in the sunlight. I smiled and glanced at the man at our door step. He had a mustache and snapped his hand watch closed. He wore a dark blue suit with a sash tied around the waist.

"This is the house of Mr. and Mrs. Everlace?" he asked. I nodded.

"And you are one of their daughters I presume?"

"Yes," I answered. "May I ask why the Duke is standing on our doorstep?" he chuckled and pulled out five invitations.

"Your father and mother are welcomed to attend, but it is a ball in the palace. All eligible maidens are to attend." I smiled and excepted the invitations.

"Then we will be there." I said. The Duke nodded his head and boarded his carriage and it took off down the street.

I closed the door and climbed up steps even though I wasn't supposed to be bothering them during their music class, but I didn't care. It wasn't like they were actually improving. I knocked loudly on the door and heard the lesson come to a stop. The door was wrenched open and Anastasia glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" she puffed.

"Don't boss me around, bed wetter." I said. Her face went red in outrage. Anastasia was a chubby girl with frizzy red hair. When her face went as red as her hair, she looked like a constipated farm animal. She tried to slam the door on me, but I stopped her.

"I guess none of you guys want to go to the ball," I yawned. "That's okay."

"Give me that!" Drizella shrieked and tore the invitations from my hand. I slid in through the door so I wouldn't be slammed out.

"The prince is having a ball!" she cried.

"I believe that's what I just said," I replied with an eye roll.

"All eligible maidens are to attend," Anastasia read over her shoulder. "That means we can go!" I cackled. I highly doubted they were eligible enough for a prince.

"What are you laughing at?" step mother snarled. I swallowed hard then crossed my arms over my chest.

"I was laughing because you are going to look silly toting me around with you." I said.

"What do you mean?" Drizella asked crinkling her nose. I glared at her.

"I mean I am an eligible maiden," I said. "And I'm going to look awfully silly with you guys in rags. So I think its about time to purchase me a new party dress."

There was silence in the room; then, everyone began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I fumed.

"Cinderella dancing with the prince at the ball!" Anastasia snorted. "Only out of pity."

"Hold my broom while I try to win the prince's heart covered in animal manure," Drizella sniggered. Step mother had laughed so hard she had tears coming from her eyes. She wiped one away then cleared her throat.

"Of course you are an eligible maiden," she said. "You make a good point." she looked at me sternly. "The Kingdom won't notice if someone is missing, or not. If you truly want to go, you have to show me you truly are eligible. Then I might take you. Not that you have a chance with a prince." she smirked.

"How do I not seem eligible to you?" I snapped. "I'm the one always cleaning up after you guys so you don't have to get off your lazy butts!" my step mother walked up to me and tilted my head up with her fingers to make me look at her. When I glared, she squeezed my face and her nails dug into my skin.

"If you act like that, then you won't be going," she snarled. "You'll have to complete all of your chores and any extra jobs we give you." she let go off my face. "And for that sudden outburst, you will have to make your own dress. If it is impressive enough, you might be able to go." she pushed me and I fell through the open door.

"Now leave," she said standing over me. "We have a music lesson to finish."

I sat there on my knees rubbing the silver heart between my fingers. I looked up and saw the grave. It had my mother's name imprinted upon a rich looking stone. I kissed the heart then opened it up. Inside was a picture of my mom. She had long brown hair and light green eyes like myself. I was always so happy I looked like her because my mother was gorgeous. She had porcelain skin and natural bright red lips. It was always so hard to believe she was gone. I looked around and examined the overgrown garden. She wanted to buried there because this was where we spent most of our time. I looked up at the cherry blossom behind her grave and the saw the broken swing. The blossoms swayed in the wind and fell on my mother's ground. I picked one up.

"Please mother, help me." I said. "I really want to go to the ball, but I'm afraid I won't be going because of my step mother." I closed my eyes and absorbed in the silence. "Please help me give off a good impression." I opened my eyes and hopped up on my feet. I looked up at the tree and smiled. My mother and I had planted it together on my tenth birthday. I wiped a tear away and raced back to the house. If my step mother found out I was gone, I definitely wouldn't be going to the ball.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole castle was starting to decorate for the ball. The maids were out mopping the hard wooden floors and waxing it until it reached its ultimate shine. The windows were washed and the sun pore through but was hidden behind rose colored curtains. I breathed in deeply and smelt lavender. My suit was being made and my father was rumbling back and forth picking out the finest decor for the party.  
>I snuck out through the back and made my way to the stables. There, I picked out a brilliantly colored stallion. He had patches of black and brown splattered across his white body. There was a splatter over his right eye and when he saw me he snorted in happiness. I had been his favorite from day one. I picked him out when I was only eight years old. I hopped on his bare back and we took a ride through the castle's acres.<br>I felt pressured. I had caught my father injecting himself with medication only a few hours ago and his face had been shriveled up in pain. It scared me to think my father wasn't invincible. After you lose one parent, you think you'll always have the other one to lean on, they will be there forever. And if I didn't pick a wife, he'd try anything in his power to find me one. I jerked my horse to a stop and peered over the grassy hill. Below was our kingdom, each house standing proud and tall against each other. The sun shone in the brilliant blue sky and everything looked at peace. I buried my face into my horse's mane.

I knew I had to pick a girl to marry at the ball. It would save my father some grief, and when the matter was over I could do everything in my power to keep him alive. I looked at the village. I knew the kind of girl I had wanted from day one, but I wasn't sure she actually existed. I sighed and turned my horse back down the hill.

"Come on Maximus, time to go home."

The laundry piled higher in my arms; I knew it was going to overflow like a volcano  
>soon.<p>

"Throw away the pink necklace on the black shirt," Anastasia shivered. "It only looks cute on the hanger." I climbed the steps down to the hot basement and hummed to myself as I sorted the clothes. When I came to the shirt, I stopped and examined it. I pulled the pink beads from the necklace and stuck them in my pocket. I examined the area and found an old pair of scissors. I cut into the shirt and cut out all of the lace and stuck it in my pocket as well.

"This isn't that bad of an idea," I muttered to myself. I raced back up the steps and snuck into my step-mother's room. The only thing inside was her black kitten with a little white mark on its nose. It meowed and started to rub against my legs. I smiled and picked it up and petted it while I searched for my book. It began to purr in my arms. All of my step family's pets dislike them, but they love me. Probably because I'm the one who takes care of them and cleans up after them so they don't get in trouble.

When I spotted the book, I put the kitten down and reached for it. It was a book on how to make cheap dresses on limited material. I looked around and tucked it into my dress before racing up the steps to my bedroom. I closed the door softy behind myself then sat down cross-legged and flipped through the pages. My eyes stopped on a specific dress.

"That's the one," I whispered. I ripped the page out carefully so it didn't look like a page was missing. I put it back into my step mother's room then muttered to myself.

"They are all so spoiled they won't even notice some of their stuff is gone," I smirked. "I know half of their clothes sit in heaps in their bedrooms that they never use."

"Who are you talking to loser?" Drizella sniggered, but I was too enveloped in the thought of my dress to care. 


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the ball was approaching soon. I could almost see the tension in the castle. People chewed nervously on their lips as they tried to make sure the food was prepared on time. My father had been put to bed because he was too weak to get up. I had tried on my suit to make sure everything was perfect, but of course it was. We had the best servants in the Kingdom.

I walked past the kitchen door and heard the maids gossiping.

"That's what I heard as well!" one whispered. "The poor boy. Sweet as can be and everything is on his shoulders! If I had been put in this situation, I would have broken down already."

"The Kingdom has always been ruled by such a fair hand," said another as she scrubbed a plate. "I just hope the Prince picks a good wife."

The day of the ball had finally arrived and I had more work then ever. I knew they thought I couldn't finish the work on time, but I had to prove them wrong. I worked as quickly as I could getting all of the laundry and sorting done. I scrubbed the floors and fed the pets. I had to make sure everything sparkled.

I fixed Anastasia's hair for the ball. I curled it in ringlets then tied her dress around her back. It was a beautiful dress; pink with a low collar and black beads dangling by her throat. The skirt puffed out, eccentric stones lining the bottom. Drizella's dress was tight and black which made her appear even bigger than she was. It was too tight around her chest, and it made her appear to have underarm fat hanging over the dress. I left the room quickly while they were putting on their makeup. They always looked like circus clowns when they left their rooms; it was always a funny sight.

The clock chimed five to six. I raced up the steps to my bedroom and brushed out my shaggy hair. Thankfully, it actually looked decent today. I opened up my small closet and smiled at my dress. I stripped quickly and slid it over my body. The cool cloth instantly calmed down my body heat. I pulled my necklace from beneath the dress and heard the clock chime again.

"Wait!" I cried and raced down the steps. I flung the door open and saw my step-mother stop dead in the doorway. When my step-sisters saw her attention wasn't directed at them they spun around. I laughed and their jaws dropped.

My dress was a rich sea green color. It looked as if it had been made from a silk material, but it was just a trick in the book. The top was lined with black lace and at the bottom it exploded into ruffles and stopped right above my knees.

"So pretty impressive huh?" I smirked as I climbed down the staircase. Step- mother took a few steps forward then smiled.

"Yes, very impressive," she said. "You may go to the ball." the girls cried out in dismay as she started to walk to the doorway, but she spun around quickly.

"But just where did you get the materials for this stunning dress?" she asked. She looked intently at the black lace. "Anastasia darling, isn't this from that black shirt I bought you?" Anastasia huffed and ripped the lace from the dress.

"How dare you scrap my things!" she cried.

"But you said-" I tried to interrupt but Drizella ripped a piece off my dress.

"And this is mother's cloth!" she screeched and tore off another piece.

"I knew one of my pages was missing," step-mother said calmly. "The book skipped a number."

"And that's my locket!" Anastasia said and ripped the silver locket from my neck.

"That wasn't yours!" I screamed tears coming to my eyes. That was the last possession from my mother.

I swung my fist and punched her straight in the eye. She cried out in disbelief and fell over on Drizella.

"Anastasia!" step- mother cried. She helped her up and I saw her eye was already starting to bruise. I bent down to scoop up the locket, but step- mother snatched it.

"This is mine now," she grumbled pushing me back. "And you are most certainly not going to the ball!" I hit my head on the banister and felt a sharp pain in my head. My vision blurred with pain and tears. I let out a snuffle and squinted into the room. They were gone.  
>I jumped up from the steps and raced out the back door. I raced through the night tripping and crying, my sobs becoming louder and louder. I fell on my mother's grave and fell into a heap, but I was too upset to get back up.<p>

"Mother," I croaked weakly pushing myself up. "Mother I need you!"  
>Suddenly, the tree began to sway but there was no wind. I gasped back my tears. A weird flickering light appeared on the third branch and sitting there was a young woman. She smiled at me then flew through the air to my side.<p>

"There, there child," she said calmly wrapping her arm around me. "It's alright."

"W-who are you?" I sputtered. She was a beautiful woman with honey brown hair and large blue eyes. She stroked my arm and acted as if I was her own child.

"I am your fairy- godmother," she said. "When children lose their mothers at a young age, I am created and sent down to help them. Now tell me, why are you crying?"

I wiped a tear away and tore from her embrace.

"My step-mother is a cruel woman," I said slightly choking on my words. "She took my locket which was the only connection to my mother. And my wicked step sisters ruined my dress to the ball." My fairy godmother stood up.

"Well I'm sure we can fix that," she said. She pulled a wand from her pocket and directed it towards a pumpkin. It grew large and turned white. Wheels grew out from beneath it and it turned into a beautiful carriage. A family of birds flew by, but she pulled them back and turned them into four brilliant white horses and a carriage driver. She then pointed her wand towards me. My dress began to swirl around me. The light changed and I felt something being placed in my hair. When I looked back down I discovered a brand new dress on my body. It was dark blue and puffed out at the waist and fell to the floor. The collar was low and it had silver puffed up sleeves and I was wearing silver gloves. A blue choker was wrapped around my neck. And glass slippers were on my feet.

"It's beautiful!" I cried. My fairy god mother took a step towards me and placed a silver rose in my hair.

"Because your not like any other rose." she smiled then took my hand and helped me into the carriage.

"This will all end at midnight tonight," she said sternly. "Be sure you are back by then!" A whip was heard then the carriage rode off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

I bowed to the next lovely lady in front of me. She had dark eyes and shook as she curtsied. As she was walking back, she tripped on her skirt and her face went red. I smiled. I couldn't have a nervous girl on the throne. I needed someone who could take charge when put in certain situations; she would never do.

"Anastasia and Drizella of Mr. and Mrs. Everlace!" the voice called. Two girls can quickly towards me and curtsied with wobbly fat knees. They smiled wickedly and they smelled of burnt toast. My nose crinkled and I bowed quickly. Definitely not these girls. They turned away cackling as if they had made a great impression. I rolled my eyes, but I caught a glimpse of a girl in the shadows. She was walking down the long hallway with a smirk on her beautiful face. She had on a classy dress and I noticed a silver rose in her hair.

I wasn't sure why I was drawn to her. I stepped quickly towards her and everyone gasped. I had left some girl in mid-bow. She smiled at me and I offered her my hand.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

"Of course," she said and took out. We walked out to the dance floor and the orchestra began to strum the music.

It was hard to believe the prince had picked me out of all the girls in the kingdom. I smiled as I caught my step-sisters in the corner of my eye. They were standing on their toes trying to get a good look at the mystery girl.

"You're a very beautiful girl," he said. "What's your name?"

"I may or may not tell you," I teased. "It depends on if you impress me or not." he smiled.

"I'm a Prince, shouldn't that be good enough?"

"I don't just give any Prince my name," I smiled. "I'll have to see if he's eligible enough to know it." he laughed.

"Took that right off of the invitations," he said. "And I have to say you're eligible enough to have this prince's name; my name is Prince Justin.

"I must say some people here definitely aren't eligible for a prince," I said. "Like those two chubby girls over there." I said motioning my head towards them. He laughed.

"Yes the Everlace daughters," he said. "I have to say I'm not interested in them one bit." I turned my head and gave them a little grin.

"Would you like to go outside on the balcony?" he asked. "It would be more of a private and quiet place to talk." I nodded and he led me to two double doors. They were opened for us and when we were inside they clicked softly to protect us against any spying eyes.

I knew she was the girl I had been searching for. She was funny, beautiful, and stood tall and confident. We sat down on the balcony and looked up at the stars glinting in the dark sky.

"I lost my mother at a young age too," she said. "I know what you're going through." I put my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on mine. I wasn't sure how long we had been outside talking, but I felt so comfortable around her time just flew by.

"My father is in danger of dying as well," I said. "I'm worried I'm going to lose him."

"When my father remarried, I lost him," she said. "He surrendered to my step-mother. I've learned to live on my own without depending on anyone." I sat in thought. She had learned to be tough and stand her ground; I knew she would make a great queen.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"In a small house," she said. "I don't get treated right, but I deal with it." I unwrapped my arm and she pulled off my shoulder to see what she had done wrong. Before she could ask, I kissed her just as the clock rang out. She pulled away.

"What time is it?" she cried.

"Five to midnight," I replied. "Why?"

"I have to go!" she cried. She jumped up and ran to the doors and wrenched them open. I chased after her.

"What's your name?" I cried. She started to make her way down the steps. A shoe fell off her foot, but she didn't turn around to get it. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"My name is Cinderella," she said. She ran through the front doors and jumped into the carriage and it disappeared into the night.

"Hurry!" I cried. The carriage went faster and faster zooming down the streets. I looked back at the palace. The prince had been wonderful; I felt bad that I randomly bailed on him. My dress began to swirl into my old tattered one. My headband disappeared along with the silver rose. The choker was gone and the carriage began to swirl as well. It turned back into an old pumpkin and the birds flew away cawing into the air. I looked down at my foot and saw the last glass slipper.

"Oh thank you fairy godmother!" I cried as I took it off my foot. I jumped out of the road and raced through the woods to my home. I smiled at the glass slipper in my hand. That had to have been the best night of my life.  
>"I'm sorry Prince, but there is no Cinderella registered in the list," said the Duke. "And if we ask for her to come to the palace, we'll have a long line of girls demanding they are this "Cinderella" girl you speak of."<p>

"Then what do we do?" I asked. "This girl is the future ruler of the Kingdom!" before the Duke could reply, the door cracked open.

"The King would like to speak with you," a maid said quietly. "It's urgent."

I raced from the Duke into my father's bedroom. I saw him sprawled across his bed.

"Father, are you alright?" I asked alarmed.

"Did you find her?" he croaked gripping my hand. "Did you find your future bride?" I nodded.

"But she left suddenly, and I don't know where she went," I said. "All she left was a glass slipper." my father smiled.

"Sounds like a fairy tale. Try the slipper on every maiden in the kingdom; if it fits more than one girl, have them all be brought to the castle. I'm sure you will recognize her without the fancy dress and makeup." he laughed, then started to cough.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"Please son," he said. "My dying wish is for you to find that girl."

"It's not your dying wish," I whispered. The king smiled then his eyes closed. He stopped moving, and he didn't reply.

"Father!" I cried shaking him, but he didn't reply. I felt no pulse.

"Father," I sobbed. I fell to my knees grasping his hand and sobbing. I had lost both parents. 


	7. Chapter 7

"That girl the Prince was dancing with last night was so beautiful!" Anastasia sighed. She had a black ring around her eye. "I wish I looked like her."

"She wasn't that pretty." Drizella snarled. I smiled as I collected the laundry.

"Mother wants to see you," Anastasia smirked. I nodded and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

I walked inside her room and closed the door softly behind myself. My step-mother was sitting up in her bed trying to wrestle her kitten onto her lap. Her kitten bit her and raced towards me. I picked it up and began to stroke its head.

"Your behavior last night was unacceptable," she said. "Your locket is gone. I had it thrown into the dumpster and the trash man has picked it up already." she smiled. "And the ball was wonderful."

"Drizella and Anastasia said the Prince picked someone other than them." I smiled.

"You will not interrupt me when I am talking to you!" she cried. The room went silent besides the kitten's purring.

"The Prince's girl disappeared on him. All that was left was a glass slipper. He is coming to try the slipper on every maiden in the kingdom." my eyes widened in happiness. The Prince was coming for me!

"The house has to be cleaned," she said.

"But the house _is _clean," I said. "Everything is exactly how it was last night." she yelled at me, but I didn't listen to her.

I ran out of the room and up the stairs to my bedroom. If the Prince didn't recognize me in my rags, I would show him I had the other glass slipper so he would remember. I hummed to myself as I unwrapped it from the cloth and slid it into the pocket on my apron. I tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn't budge.

"Help!" I cried pounding on the door.

"There's no use," my step-mother called from behind it. "I know it was you at the ball last night- there is no way you're marrying the prince and not my true daughters! You don't deserve it!" her feet echoed on the steps and the door slammed behind her. I fell down on my knees and began to cry as I struggled with the doorknob.

"I have to get loose," I cried. "I have to get loose!"

The carriage rumbled up to a small brick house. I unloaded from it and the Duke followed behind me with the slipper on a purple pillow. I rapped on the door and an older woman answered the door with a fake smile on her face.

"Welcome to our home prince," she said. I nodded uneasily and stepped into the house. It was tight for space and cramped with antiques. I recognized her daughters as the ones I hadn't liked at all.

_"I must say some people here definitely aren't eligible for a prince," _Cinderella's voice rang out loud and clear. _"Like those two chubby girls over there." _I smiled and heard a pounding and a cry.

"The cats," the older woman said quickly. "They like to get themselves into trouble."

The Duke took the slipper from the pillow and held it between his hands. "Who would like to go first!"

"Me!" the redhead cried and plopped down on a chair. I knew the slipper wouldn't fit so I looked around. The house had been cleaned spotless. It was a job for someone who had a lot of time on their hands.

"So who keeps the house clean?" I asked the dark haired one. She giggled.

"Our maid," she said. "But she's out right now." there was more pounding on the door.

_"In a small house," _her voice said. _"I don't get treated right, but I deal with it."_

"What are cats doing in your attic?" I questioned turning around. Anastasia was trying to wrestle the shoe on her foot. The elder lady didn't answer.

"Men, we're going upstairs," I ordered and the elder lady sprang in front of me. "You have no business up there! My maid is up there."

"Oh really?" I said. "Because your daughter told me that your maid was out." The elder lady looked flabbergasted. I raced by her and wrenched open the door and ran up the steps. There was a girl crying behind it.

"Cinderella?" I cried, but my response was just sobbing. I took a few steps back then ran at the door with full force. It fell over and I walked into the room. Curled up on the floor was the beautiful Cinderella with the other glass slipper in her hand.

I popped up my head and saw the Prince standing in my doorway.

"Justin!" I cried jumping up from the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck.

"Why are you locked up here?" he asked quietly.

"I told you they don't treat me right," I said wiping away my tears. I smiled and kissed him.

"That's for bailing on you last night." I said. He laughed.

"Yeah you were pretty hard to trace." he said and offered me his hand. I smiled and accepted it. We walked down the staircase and he opened the door to reveal my step-mother in handcuffs.

"It is against the Kingdom rules to abuse your own children." the Duke announced.

"There is no trace of my blood in that child's body!" my step-mother cried. "She is no child of mine!" she was wrestled outside and locked in the carriage.

"Looks like you guys will be doing the cooking and cleaning for once," I said to my step-sisters. "But don't worry, it'll melt off your fat off quick." they began to cry as the Prince led me outside. He pulled a small box from his coat and opened it to reveal a ring inside.

"Will you Cinderella, be my wife, and Queen of the Kingdom?"

"Of course!" I cheered. We boarded the carriage and we were off to our Kingdom where we would spend the rest of our lives together.


End file.
